


Voice to the People

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S05 Drabbles [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Advice, Bonding, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Happy, One Shot, Reader-Insert, S05e09, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: After the heroes defeat A.M.A.Z.O., it’s time to say goodbye to your new otherworldly friend, Clark, who has some advice to share with you.





	Voice to the People

“So…” you draw out the word, inching a little closer to your new bulky acquaintance in glasses in the Cortex, “you’re a reporter for a newspaper on your Earth?”

“I am, indeed,” Clark says with a kind smile. “Barry tells me you’re a journalist for your paper, too.”

You nod. “CCPN. For a few years now. I report on metahuman attacks generally.”

“That’s great,” he says happily, and you can one hundred percent understand how he and Kara are related. “Hey, question - how would you describe your editor?”

“Oh, a total dick! Makes me rewrite my articles last minute!” you exclaim. Clark laughs.

“I can relate!” he confesses. “It’s like no matter what Earth you’re on, the editor is going to be…”

“A  _dick_?” you offer.

“Yes, but I wouldn’t necessarily use  _that_  word.” You look Clark Kent - Superman - up and down.

“Yeah, you don’t look like you would.” He smiles at that, surely knowing himself that he has a natural goody-two-shoes appearance and behaviour to match. “Clark, before you go, let me ask you a question.”

“Sure, (Y/N), anything.”

“What’s a piece of advice you’ve learned so far that you could share with me. Reporter to journalist?”

Clark looks thoughtful for a moment, then answers, “Never stop writing. Never stop doing what you love doing, even when things aren’t going your way. No matter what your editor says. Writing is your voice to the people, so share it, and I have a feeling you have a lot of good to share.”

“Thank you for that.” You hold your hand out to him, to which he shakes.

“Any time.”


End file.
